2009-02-04 - Tintin
Staren Wiremu transmits, "Yeah, he's gotta be a Divine Crusader." Nena Trinity transmits, "Who's a Divine Crusader?!" Marie Gosselin transmits, "Someone Tintin here ran into." Staren Wiremu transmits, "Tintin?" Nena Trinity transmits, "Hahahaha, Tintin!" Nena Trinity transmits, "That's totally your name now!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "I don't get it!" Nena Trinity transmits, "Who cares, Tintin?!" Camille Bidan transmits, "Tintin? Is that like my favorite show when I was a kid, Space Tintin?" Camille Bidan transmits, "Man, I used to love Space Tintin." Marie Gosselin transmits, "I thought it was dumb when they put the dog's brain in a not-a-Haro." Nena Trinity transmits, "Yeah, the facility that grew me and my big brothers had some of the books, one of the researchers was French or something." Staren Wiremu transmits, "...You were grown in a facility?" Camille Bidan transmits, "You mean Neo-French." Nena Trinity transmits, "Uh, yeah?" Nena Trinity transmits, "Why?" Nena Trinity transmits, "Do you have a /problem/ with artificial birth?!" Marie Gosselin transmits, "Pfeh, that pit of bourgeoise." Staren Wiremu transmits, "...I just wonder what that must have been like." Nena Trinity transmits, "Don't backpedal now, Tintin!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "Heck no, I'm a transhumanist!" Camille Bidan transmits, "I used to watch Space Tintin right before Space Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles every Saturday morning on The Space WB." Nena Trinity transmits, "I don't care /what/ kind of underwear you wear, you have /no right/ to pick on me!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "Why would I have a problem with that? I've got a computer in my head and I love it. Coordinators are a good idea, and so are Cyber Newtypes, but they're doing it wro--huh?" Camille Bidan transmits, "--what the hell did you just say?" Camille Bidan transmits, "/Why don't you just shut up about things you don't have any idea about?!/" Nena Trinity transmits, "/Yeah!/" Michael Trinity inhales deeply through his nose. Staren Wiremu transmits, "It means I _support_ making people more than human. It is our destiny to self evolve into something better..." Nena Trinity transmits, "Oh, so my brothers and I aren't /good/ enough for you?!" Nena Trinity transmits, "You're a real jerk, Tintin, you know that?!" Michael Trinity transmits, "Listen to this guy again!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "But you have to do it _right_. Clearly the way they're doing cyber newtypes so far is wrong. Um..." Michael Trinity transmits, "Ain't nothin' enough for him!" Allelujah Haptism makes some sheepish yet unapproving noise. Nena Trinity puts on a little-girl whine. "He's so mean to me, Michael! Make him stop!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "No, there's nothing wrong with humans. My genes are normal myself. I just think we should have the option to improve ourselves if we so desire." Michael Trinity transmits, "I'd feel all kinds of improved if I cut ya up a little bit! God damn, I'm tired of that whiny little voice you got!" Camille Bidan transmits, "You don't have any idea what it means to be a Cyber Newtype--! You little jerk... don't you have any idea how many terrible things have happened to people because someone thought they could be made /better/?" Nena Trinity transmits, "See, Michael?! See?! He's also a /racist/, like Camille says!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "I was _trying_ to understand you a little better! What it must have been like to grow up like that... And you, Camille... Just because people did horrible things in the name of a goal, or they took the wrong path towards that goal, does not mean the goal is bad." Allelujah Haptism transmits, "I ..." Michael Trinity transmits, "I can't even understand you anymore! Sounds like a bunch'a /hypocrisy!/" Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Cyber-Newtypes... no matter what they say they're doing it for, they're just trying to turn people into weapons!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "For example, the Divine Crusaders think that the alien threat needs to be dealt with. I think we can agree on that. But clearly we disagree with the methodfs some of them choose." Nena Trinity transmits, "Hypocrisy is /right/, Mich-- OHMIGOD!" Nena Trinity transmits, "Did you just say YOU AGREE WITH THE DIVINE CRUSADERS?!" Michael Trinity transmits a noise like a toothbrush buzzing. Teletha Testarossa transmits, "And you don't?" Nena Trinity says in a tone that mirrors the way one might say 'duhhh,' "/NO/. Oh my /God/." Teletha Testarossa transmits, "Interesting." Staren Wiremu transmits, "Well, I think anyone would agree that _not_ defending Earth from aliens that want to kill us is a bad thing. I'm sure there may even be _some_ people amongst them who are trying to do the right thing and just want Earth to be safe. But perhaps that is a minority." Teletha Testarossa transmits, "So then you would prefer the aliens come to Earth and kill us all?" Michael Trinity transmits, "All I'm sayin' is Bian is a total beardo, I don't want King Beardo, King of Earth." Teletha Testarossa transmits, "Not quite how I'd put it, but I agree that far, at least." Nena Trinity transmits, "Let them have Earth, we should be in /space/, duh!" Nena Trinity transmits, "Earth /sucks/!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "There will still be aliens in space, too." Nena Trinity transmits, "And will you be gluing radio transistors to their brain or whatever, Tintin, for your weirdo pervert cyber-experiments?!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "And Camille... I'm sorry I let myself get sidetracked: I think that Newtypes should not have to be weapons, and I should have clarified: I do _not_ agree with creating artificial newtypes just for the purpose of having super-soldiers." Nena Trinity transmits, "Whatever, now you're just trying to cover your ass." Staren Wiremu transmits, "They're doing it wrong, and for the wrong reasons. But I think that the idea of artificial newtypes is not itself a bad one. How does Mr. Bageena put it... Your souls are not weighed down by gravity? Don't you think everyone should have the option to let their souls float free of gravity?" Staren Wiremu transmits, "No, I am clarifying to prevent exactly this kind of misunderstanding." Allelujah Haptism transmits, "Wouldn't it just be best to end this right now?" Staren Wiremu transmits, "See, that right there is an example of a vague statement. Does he mean end the conversation, or end the creation of arrtificial newtypers? One can assume, or one can ask for clarification." Teletha Testarossa transmits, "No, I think this has some educational value. Staren, I want you to consider something." Allelujah Haptism transmits, "... Alright." Nena Trinity transmits, "Allelujah, I borrowed your conditioner last time I was on the Ptolemaios, but it's your own fault for not putting a lock on your locker, so it evens out." Allelujah Haptism transmits, "I was wondering where that went." Nena Trinity transmits, "I'd give it back but I forget what I did with it, I think Haro had another seizure and ate it or something. He's been acting really weird since /Amuro Ray/ 'fixed' him." Teletha Testarossa transmits, "Imagine...oh, let's make it a mech. A big walking machine. It's equipped with a powerful electromagnetic hyperaccelerator. It was designed to fire hypervelocity slugs at incoming missiles - a defensive, positive application." Marie Gosselin transmits, "He'll settle down once the hormones wash out, I hear pets are always a little strange for a while..." Michael Trinity transmits, "Booooooriiiiiing!" Teletha Testarossa transmits, "It can also fire nuclear-armed slugs at anywhere on the Earth." Michael Trinity transmits, "Hell yeah!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "...Wait, gluing radios to people's brains? Ugh, I'm not a neurosurgeon and I know cybernetics Do Not Work That Way! Look... I'm not a doctor, I'm not a cybernetics expert, and I personally do not intend to experiment on anyone -- Although I think any experiments carried out should be done in a more ethical manner than those previously conducted." Teletha Testarossa transmits, "That's the one you're not supposed to like, Mister Trinity." Michael Trinity transmits, "What? Damnit, these lessons are confusing!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "Hmm... So you're arguing that just because this missile interception device can be used for evil, it should not be constructed?" Nena Trinity transmits, "Leave my brother alone, he's a /gentleman/ with /refined tastes/!" Teletha Testarossa transmits, "What I'm saying is, any technology can be weaponized. Once it's created, you have no control over how it's used." Teletha Testarossa transmits, "I'm not saying you shouldn't explore, but...be aware of the kind of harm something can do, as well as its benefits." Staren Wiremu transmits, "I say people need to recieve a better education in ethics in general. And... There will always be people who try to use things for evil. precautions should be taken, and such uses should be guarded against, but fear that someday, someone might use technology for evil is not worth refusing to advance technology. It's been an issue ever since someone realized that pointy sticks could be used to stab other _people_ with. I sure wouldn't want to still be living in trees because people were afraid of the pointy stick revolution." Marie Gosselin transmits, "That's a false-ass analogy, Tintin, and you know it." Staren Wiremu transmits, "I don't see how it is. Pointy sticks let us hunt food better, with less work, so we could work on other things like inventing fire." Staren Wiremu transmits, "However, they _could_ also be used for stabbing people to death with." Marie Gosselin transmits, "You are misreading Tessa's statement, which is she is calling for caution and reason, in order to attack this strawman so that you win a point." Nena Trinity transmits, "/Yeah/!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "You think I am advocating the implementation of artificial newtypes haphazardly, with no care or thought whatsoever?" Staren Wiremu transmits, "Of course people should think carefully about how and why they are doing it." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "It seems like that, sometimes. I don't think you've really -- caught on to how horrible it is, what they keep doing." Staren Wiremu transmits, "It should be done only for good reasons, and it should be done carefully and ethically." Marie Gosselin transmits, "And this is essentially not what they do at all." Staren Wiremu transmits, "Right. What they're doing is bad." Marie Gosselin transmits, "So if maybe in thirty years they figure out some simple way to do after the war, yes, fine, whatever." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "What /good/ reason is there to f--- with a perfectly healthy, normal person's head?!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "So you're saying, 'ig it ain't broke, don't make it better'?" Aerin Volks transmits, "Hello everyone. New contractor checking in." Michael Trinity transmits, "Agggggh! I'm gonna hurt this guy!" Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Not when 'it' is someone's brain!!" Aerin Volks transmits, "Hello everyone. New contractor checking in." Nena Trinity transmits, "Not /now/ new guy /god/ we are /busy/." Aerin Volks transmits, "Oh. Sorry about that!" Staren Wiremu transmits, "I recieved augmentation when I was a child, because my parents wanted a better life for me. And you know what? I _like_ being a cyborg. I don't have psychic powers or anything, but it seems to me like being normal... Would be so much worse. People should have the option to... advance. Note that I say the OPTION.It should not be mandatory, and it should be done with their consent... And I'm talking about once hypothetical procedures are safe and perfected. Ethically researching it is a whole other ballgame." Alia Winchester transmits, "That reminds me. What brought all this up exactly? Saw a mention of the labs in a report too..." Marie Gosselin transmits, "So it should not be done as was done to you, eh?" Staren Wiremu transmits, "...Ideally not. I understand I am a lucky one, and that there are many, many unhappy experiments out there. Perhaps this is because my parents wanted me to have a better life, rather than doing it because they wanted a weapon." Marie Gosselin transmits, "Maybe your parents put a chip in it, tells you to be happy with it." Alia Winchester transmits, "What exactly happened when we started working on the labs, anyway?" Staren Wiremu transmits, "it was brought up because apparently people misunderstand me when I say "Cyber Newtypes are a good idea but they're doing it wrong". People misunderstood, thinking I meant that I thought turning people into weapons was a good idea. What I _meant_ was using technology to evolve ourselves, and to do so _ethically_ would be a good idea." Aerin Volks transmits, "This sounds like a tense situation. Can't a drink and a party resolve everything?" Staren Wiremu transmits, "Lady, I get to be online all the time. I can listen to music or play a game or look something up with a thought, whenever I want. I can write software faster than any fingers on a keyboard, I can control my mech as if it were my own body. Tell me all of that is uncool and should be making me unhappy." Staren Wiremu transmits, "Maybe if we were all newtypes and could read eachother's mionds, people wouldn't constantly misunderstand me. Although, there would be some privacy issues with that. I wonder if newtypes can choose what thoughts are shared with eachother?" Teletha Testarossa transmits, "It's also incredibly dangerous. You do realize that, right?" Marie Gosselin transmits, "What happens if your stupid brain gets, what's that virus called, GihrenGreed?" Aerin Volks transmits, "I'm a neurosurgeon here. That's not the only one." Staren Wiremu transmits, "So is living out in space protected only by metal and by complex computer systems that if any of them failed all the air would go bad or worse. So was unlocking the potential of the atom." Aerin Volks transmits, "Yes, and those discoveries have /destroyed the earth/, young man." Alia Winchester transmits, "By the way... I had some questions I'd like to ask someone in command, in person sometime, if it's okay." Staren Wiremu transmits, "There are safeties on the interface part of the cyberware with emergency shutoffs that can only be activated from my brain's side, and cannot be overridden by the computer. And of course I use firewalls and typical protective measures." Staren Wiremu transmits, "And the circuitry is designed so that 'fry my brain' is not a possible failure mode. At worst it could become incredibly annoying for the moment before I shut it off." Nena Trinity transmits, "I wish we had that option with /you/, ugh." Aerin Volks transmits, "Well I'm sure you've taken all precautions, but the crude reality of it is that it's a dangerous procedure which presents distinct dangers that individuals do not normally experience. Also, the brain is STILL not reliably known enough that you can say that for a surety. That said, is there any way I can be of use to you all this evening?" Alia Winchester transmits, "No, I think I'm alright. You said you were a... 'new contractor'? Did I get that part right before we all got sidetracked?" Teletha Testarossa transmits, "Good evening, doctor." Aerin Volks transmits, "Ah, yes. Ha, you'd have my file then. I'm a medical contractor and I'll be working field support." Michael Trinity transmits, "Hey, Nenaaaa." Aerin Volks transmits, "I don't suspect any of you would have heard of me, but I did some good research a while back, before the war." Nena Trinity transmits, "Yeah, Michael?" Isaac Godonov transmits, "...wait, your voice..." Michael Trinity transmits, "Wouldn't it be funny if I was behind Staren /right now?/" Nena Trinity breaks into a fit of uncontrollably girlish giggling. "Oh my /god/ that would be /so funny/!" Michael Trinity transmits, "Weeellllll--" Alia Winchester transmits, "Field support... like with our special operations teams, the guys on foot?" Isaac Godonov transmits, "Volks?" Staren Wiremu transmits, "...Nice try. I have a third person camera and I'm not telling you where it is." Aerin Volks transmits, "Godonov? Isaac Godonov?" Nena Trinity transmits, "I bet it's in his butt." Michael Trinity transmits, "Haaahahahhaa, don't BS, you looked!" Nena Trinity transmits, "Tintin's got a /butt camera/." Isaac Godonov transmits, "I am he. I did not expect to hear from you." Staren Wiremu transmits, "The brain's getting better known or there wouldn't be cyber newtypes at all. Maybe if people would look at simple things like making computers interface with the brain rather than trying to force-develop psychic powers and getting that down FIRST, we'd have fewer unhappy experiments. Baby steps." Aerin Volks transmits, "Not exactly, miss. I do field logistics from within a mobile support carrier. Maybe mister Godonov could vouch for me better." Michael Trinity transmits, "You were like 'oh man!' and spun around whining like a girl, don't hide it." Aerin Volks transmits, "Nor I you. The world is a strange place, sir." Isaac Godonov transmits, "Don't I know it." Marie Gosselin transmits, "God damn it, Tintin, I don't pretend my life is a model for the future, get over yourself." Staren Wiremu transmits, "I checked my cameras... You know what? Believe what you want. You're clearly not going to listen to me anyway." Angel Omachi transmits, "Hey, Doc! Nice to hear from you, it's been a long time!" Michael Trinity transmits, "Haahahahahah watch him backpedal!" Aerin Volks transmits, "Angel! Keeping healthy and cheerful as usual. I trust you've not been treated too unkindly?" Aerin Volks transmits, "I know the kind of rough treatment this life can net you." Staren Wiremu transmits, "I think it's a model for _some_ people's lives in the future. Except for the whole constantly being misunderstood part." Alia Winchester transmits, "Well, I don't mean 'vouch for you better.' I wasn't talking down on it. I just meant wondering what you do. 'Field logistics within a mobile support carrier'... ...if it's a carrier, you're expecting larger 'patients' than five or six feet tall, huh?" Angel Omachi transmits, "You mean besides Steve staring at my ass every chance he gets?" Steven Bowie transmits, "Hey, I /admire/ fine art." Aerin Volks transmits, "Ha! Anyway. I never thought I'd end up patching up you lot again. Long term, same as me?" Aerin Volks transmits, "Ha, I can work on anything living, with my own skills. My machine is also equipped with... I suppose you could call them "ranged repair fields", miss." Steven Bowie transmits, "Yeah. We signed a contract with, uh...let's see, the Princess's mercenary outreach..." Aerin Volks transmits, "I can repair a machine from anywhere on the battlefield, and my brain can be hardwired into my craft for on-the-spot logistical assessments." Blaster Kid transmits, "Wait, I thought we signed one with MITHRIL. Or was it the Da Han Zhong?" Aerin Volks transmits, "Princess's mercenary outreach...they make it sound like we're orphan children." Aerin Volks transmits, "I suppose everyone is, these days." Alia Winchester transmits, "I'll want to see that sometime, if it's alright." Aerin Volks transmits, "To summarize my role, I'm to give care and comfort to your forces, both as physician and as someone keeping you all informed on the ground. I can also fix up your machines mid-battle with the experimental technology I've brought with me. Any time you'd like!" Aerin Volks transmits, "I'm a dab hand with a scalpel, and I keep late hours. Don't hesitate to call on me, any time. I'm here to help!" Aerin Volks transmits, "So, if the Team is here... you guys must still be up to the same old tricks, eh?" Aerin Volks transmits, "I thought you lot charged an arm and a leg, though. I'm cheap by comparison." Angel Omachi transmits, "Yeah, pretty much. We do intel work and the robot fighting thing. And, uh...yeah. Poncho's got a thing going." Aerin Volks transmits, "Oh dear. Do I want to know?" Nena Trinity transmits, "/Ugggh/ can't you guys just use /tightband/ or /get a room/ or /something/?!" Aerin Volks transmits, "Miss, I am catching up with old friends. My name is Volks, I'm a doctor. Nice to meet you." Nena Trinity transmits, "Yeah, emphasis on /old/. Michael, this guy's getting huffy with me!" Alia Winchester transmits, "So, Doctor Volks... does this make you a non-combatant?" Angel Omachi transmits, "Doc's a battlefield medic for robots. So...yes? No?" Aerin Volks transmits, "No. I can fight." Aerin Volks transmits, "Quite skillfully now." Aerin Volks transmits, "I'm just better at the other stuff." Aerin Volks transmits, "Jamming people, shutting them down tactically, mending people from across the battlefield. I'll be on the frontlines with the rest of you. My machines are tough, and they don't break down." Alia Winchester transmits, "Figured I'd check. Glad you're able to watch out for yourself though." Aerin Volks transmits, "And neither will yours, with me out there!" Aerin Volks transmits, "So, Angel. What're you fellows upto now? Or is it a secret?" Aerin Volks transmits, "Oh, in addition to the Ranged Repair---look, can we call them healing lasers? They are basically healing lasers. I have the injection tubule. Basically I stab a machine with it and it fixes it." Alia Winchester laughs a little. "Healing lasers? Is that the layman's term for them?" Angel Omachi transmits, "Some stuff on the Titans, and...uh, general defense at the moment." Aerin Volks transmits, "Yes, I'm afraid so." Blaster Kid transmits, "I liked the knife better." Aerin Volks transmits, "They essentially use forcefields to jam armor back into the correct location. The knife works as well." Aerin Volks transmits, "I worked in design for a while, back during the One Year War." Aerin Volks transmits, "Biogenetic interfacing. I'm a neurosurgeon." Alia Winchester transmits, "Hey... about that report just now." Alia Winchester transmits, "Is there anything I can do to help them?" Aerin Volks sighs. "I probably can more than you, miss. The senseless casualties of war...I am something of an expert in matters of cybernetic removal and handling, if I may say." Aerin Volks transmits, "Of course I'd say there are better people than me to deal with the non-mechanical parts, brainwashing is out of my league." Alia Winchester transmits, "Yeah... and I'm not exactly an expert in either. I'm just, well... 'normal', I guess. Still, I want to do something if I can." Aerin Volks transmits, "The war showed us atrocities like this. I'd so hoped they would end. No matter. I'm sure someone will tap me for it if I'd be useful. Ha, reminds you what you're fighting for. Makes you human. We use a lot of excuses as to why these poor folks have to suffer." Alia Winchester transmits, "I guess so..." Alia Winchester transmits, "It's just kind of scary to think about. When I'd said I'd 'fled the evil empire', I... didn't mean it to /this/ extent." Aerin Volks transmits, "All the empires are evil. None of the people are. You have to love them as you fight them, or you can't fight them at all." Alia Winchester transmits, "I guess. But, like... I think about that and ask myself, if I was still there like I used to wish I was, would I have been given an order to defend something like that?" Aerin Volks transmits, "Yes, and you will be again? That'd be my guess, based on experience. If soldiers were never given undesireable orders they were expected to obey with no chance of leaving and which were morally questionable, we wouldn't have soldiers." Aerin Volks transmits, "Just mercenaries, picking their jobs. As interchangeable as paving tiles. I don't want that world. Even if it means sometimes you have to defend things you would not: out of loyalty, trust, love of country or just plain bloody mindedness." Alia Winchester transmits, "Here's the thing. I haven't been asked to do that sort of thing so far." Alia Winchester transmits, "I apparently got out of the Federation while the getting was good, and I don't see much about Orb-sponsored... 'labs' like this." Aerin Volks transmits, "Hmm? And if you did? Is your loyalty perhaps so nebulous that your soldierhood is conditional on your liking the decisions of your superiors?" Marie Gosselin transmits, "She just likes to take breaks." Akira Tadokoro snickers. Alia Winchester transmits, "What're you getting at? That you'd rather I protect a lab like that so I was 'following orders'?" Aerin Volks transmits, "People do terrible things. It's no call to give up on them, is all I'm saying. Change can happen from within, or from without. But soldiers don't exist to superimpose their politics on the higher ups. They're here to take care of one another, be comrades, be friends, and get out alive. Side matters less than who you're fighting with. Yes. Because if you didn't protect it, you'd be abandoning all of your comrades who did protect it." Marie Gosselin transmits, "No, I just remember the Danaan, that is all." Aerin Volks transmits, "You don't leave alone. A soldier who deserts, by definition, thinks the lives of their comrades are worth so little that they deserve to be left behind in what, to the deserting soldier, are intolerable conditions. But what do I know? I'm just a tired old man." Michael Trinity transmits, "Maybe you should nap instead of /talking/, holy /crap./" Aerin Volks transmits, "I don't sleep much." Michael Trinity transmits, "I can help ya with that." Aerin Volks transmits, "Nice of you to offer, but I get a lot done." Michael Trinity transmits, "I know a GREAT tranquilizer, hahahahahah!" Aerin Volks transmits, "Impressive laugh. Most people forget the belly rumble." Michael Trinity transmits, "B--" Michael Trinity transmits, "Hey. YOU SAYIN' I COULD LOSE A FEW POUNDS?!" Michael Trinity transmits, "YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Akira Tadokoro snickers, snorts, and then just laughs. Aerin Volks transmits, "No, you are. I am saying that a proper menacing laugh comes from the diaphragm." Nena Trinity transmits, "Oh my god leave my brother alone!" Michael Trinity transmits, "DIAPHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF--" Michael Trinity transmits, "I don't even know what that is! Shut your face!" Nena Trinity transmits, "It's /birth control/, Michael, he's calling you a /girl/!" Michael Trinity transmits, "WHAT??!" Michael Trinity transmits, "YOU OLD FART, YOU BETTER NOT SLEEP MUCH AFTER ALL UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME COMING FOR YOU!" Aerin Volks transmits, "No. It is a part of the body which can be used in proper vocalization by skilled singers and those with appropriate laughs." Michael Trinity transmits, "Agh, you perv! I don't need to know about your /fetishes!/" Marie Gosselin transmits, "You ever eat steak fajita?" Aerin Volks transmits, "The thoracic diaphragm is a part of human anatomy, sir." Nena Trinity sounds anguished: "Make him stop, Michael!" Aerin Volks transmits, "It's involved in breathing." Michael Trinity transmits, "You sayin' that's what you want me to aim for?!" Akira Tadokoro transmits, "I think you just need to do biology homework." Aerin Volks sigh. "How can a soldier, in this day and age, NOT also be a student of anatomy?" Akira Tadokoro transmits, "I dunno. I know enough of it so I know where to hit people, 'zat count?" Nena Trinity transmits, "You don't learn how to /fight/ from a /book/, unless you're some kind of pervy old /nerd/." Michael Trinity transmits, "I ain't a soldier, I'm a Meister! There's a difference, you ignorant fogey!" Aerin Volks transmits, "That is precisely what I was talking about." Aerin Volks transmits, "Knowing where to strike, that is. And you most definitely can learn how to fight from a book, both armed and unarmed, on foot or in a machine." Aerin Volks transmits, "Just not alone." Nena Trinity transmits, "Ugh. Nerd." Akira Tadokoro transmits, "Ehh, I dunno about /that/." Akira Tadokoro transmits, "But knowing where, say, the kidneys are? Really useful." Michael Trinity transmits, "Hahahahahaha! I never cracked open a book in my life that wasn't about knifes or dragons and I bet I fight ten times better than you!" Aerin Volks transmits, "Mind and body have to be in harmony, that's the old adage. Knowledge alone, from either side, will not perfect things." Aerin Volks transmits, "It's highly likely you do fight better than I. I've no intention to contest that. But I'd bet I'm a better surgeon." Michael Trinity transmits, "Oh, I'm real good at cuttin' people open." Akira Tadokoro is clearly sarcastic. "I dunno Doc, he's got a knife." Michael Trinity transmits the sound of a toothbrush buzzing?�Akira Tadokoro transmits, "It's loud and probably cuts bread like nothin', too." Aerin Volks transmits, "Right. Please tell me this gentleman is not one of your medics." Akira Tadokoro transmits, "Hahaha, no." Marie Gosselin transmits, "What the hell is that buzzing noise?" Akira Tadokoro transmits, "He's crazy." Aerin Volks transmits, "Oh, well. I assume he's one hell of a fighter then." Akira Tadokoro audibly shrugs. "Eh." Aerin Volks transmits, "Well, I generally assumed people like him are either good or unemployed." Michael Trinity transmits, "You shoulda seen me cut a dude right in half last armed intervention!" Michael Trinity transmits, "I was like 'POW' with a headbutt and he was like 'ahhhh' with the not bein' able to do anything and then 'SHHHHING!'" Akira Tadokoro transmits, "Just like that?" Michael Trinity transmits, "This HUGE swing with my Buster Sword and he was right in half and I did a badass pose and I think the other pilot /bit it./" Aerin Volks transmits, "Right." Nena Trinity transmits the sound of a toothbrush buzzing. Michael Trinity transmits, "HEY, I NEVER LIE ABOUT CUTTING A BITCH!" Nena Trinity, muffled, distant: "--shit, radio's still on--" Nena Trinity click. Akira Tadokoro transmits, "Yeah, yeah." Michael Trinity transmits, "Hah! She's always so hung up about hygeine!" Setsuna F. Seiei transmits, "Hmm, waging a conflict against plaque and gingivitis ... ... interesting." Michael Trinity transmits, "Maybe you should go study her technique, SETSUNA F. SEEIIEEEII!" Michael Trinity transmits, "Whoa, why'd your name come out like that? Crazy." Akira Tadokoro transmits, "'cuz you shout all the time." Marie Gosselin transmits, "What is the F. stand for?" Setsuna F. Seiei transmits, "Perhaps later." Setsuna F. Seiei does not explain the mysterious initial. [[Category:Logs]